This invention relates to a reactor for the autothermal con-version of a hydrocarbonaceous gas with a gas rich in 0.sub.2 at a maximum temperature of 1200 to 1800.degree. C., where the hydrocarbonaceous gas is supplied through a transfer line at temperatures of 100 to 1300.degree. C. and a pressure in the range from 10 to 70 bar and enters at least one burner associated to the reactor to which the gas rich in O.sub.2 is also supplied through a line.
The reactor of this type is known and described for instance in Ullmann's Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry, Vol. A12, pp. 202 to 204. Details of the transfer line are known from the German Patent 44 31 954. In the operation of these reactors it turned out that malfunctions may occur in the area of the burner, which impede the uniform gas flow in the burner. This may lead to damages in the orifice portion of the burner, and there are undesired temperature peaks in the reactor and in particular in the upper portion of the catalyst bed.